youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SourceFed
SourceFed is a series/channel founded by Philip DeFranco where hosts like Steve Zaragoza, Ava Gordy, Steven Suptic, Candace Carrizales and Mike Falzone present a news story, covering a variety of topics. Episodes of the series are presented in a comical daily newscast. All hosts write their own stories. Due to only presenting five stories a day, SourceFed "cross-pollinates" news stories with The Philip DeFranco Show. Also William Haynes has his own show called "People Be Like" and now "Politics Be Like" the show where he analyses modern day society and politics. Original host Elliott Morgan left the channel in April 2014, and was soon followed by longtime hosts Meg Turney, and Ross Everett. Joe Bereta left in December 2014 while in March 2015, both Trisha Hershberger and Lee Newton left the channel as well. SourceFed 'belong to The DeFranco Network, ''owned by Philip DeFranco and has the channels ''SourceFed, SourceFedNERD, Super Panic Frenzy, and '' PeopleBeLike'' all associated with the channel. On March 20, 2017 the cancellation of SourceFed, SourceFedNERD and People Be Like was announced. The final SourceFedNERD and People Be Like videos were released on March 24, 2017. SourceFed's final video was released on March 25, 2017, with a 6 hour livestream running until the release of the final videos. SourceFed Channel Past Shows on SourceFed * SF News (AKA White Walls and formerly 20 Minutes or Less) *TableTalk * SourceFed Podcast * Live Shows (SourceFed Live) * Bloopers * Comment Commentary * 5 Things You Missed this Week * 20 Minutes or Less * Today in History * One on One * Curb Cash *BarelyBored * The Loop SourceFedNerd SourceFedNERD is SourceFed except it is all about video games, gaming, and other things that they can get their hands on. It is also the new home for the show that has been on SourceFed #TableTalk. All news includes something that has to do with Movies, TV, Video Games & Smart Phone Apps. The channel shutdown on 24th March 2017 and was taken over by NowThis to launch NowThis Nerd on 4th May 2017. This infuriated the fans which lead to the channel losing 50k Subscribers in one day. Past Shows on SourceFedNerd * SourceFedNerd News * Sketches and Parodies * Top 10 * TV Show Show * SuperHero Roundup * Anime Explained (Unofficial Title) * Bloopers * Tech & Apps * Legit Fun * SourceFed Plays * Your Geekly News * Superhero 101 * Sourcefed Animated * Head 2 Head * Comfort Zone * NERD Comment Commentary * Collectibles Corner * Anime Club * The New Movie Thing Show * Movie Club * TableTalk (moved back to SourceFed) SourceFed Hosts Hosts * Ava Gordy * Candace Carrizales * Mike Falzone * Steven Suptic Recurring Hosts * Steve Zaragoza * Matt Lieberman Former Hosts * Elliott Morgan * Meg Turney * Ross Everett * Joe Bereta * Lee Newton * Trisha Hershberger SourceFedNerd Hosts Hosts * Sam Bashor * Whitney Moore * Filup Molina Recurring Hosts * Steve Zaragoza Former Hosts * Reina Scully * Maude Garrett * William Haynes Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers